Broken Then Saved
by MidnightBlueWolf
Summary: Those that have been broken doesn't always want to show that they been hurt. Because they just might hurt themselves more! Comment Kida as she turns and walks away.
1. Introducing Kida

Chapter 1: Introducing Kida

Normal POV

"Ayame, could you come here please?" asks a demi-god, who is sitting at a desk stamping paper. Then a woman wearing a black kimono walk though a wall and bow to the little demi-god.

"You called for me, sir?" Ayame asks, straightening from the bow.

"Yes, could you send for Botan to get Yusuke and the others, and bring them here. I have a new case for them." replies the demi-god as he kept stamping away.

"At once, sir." Ayame bows then turns and leaves the room.

Meanwhile in the human world, school was just letting out, and every student was heading home. Except for one student, who was taking her time. She has waist length blonde hair with red tips, she also has light blue eyes, and her skin was as pale as a ghost. She was packing her things into a bag deep in thought, when it was broken by someone's voice.

"Hey Kida-chan, are you coming or what?" asks a girl with shoulder length jet black hair and amazing red eyes, waiting for Kida to come back to earth.

"What?… Oh yeah, I'm coming just a minute." Kida replies zipping up her bag, then shutting her locker. Then headed towards her friend. "Sorry Tamora-chan, didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Tamora just smile and says, "It's okay, even though I was beginning to think you had forgotten about little old me!"

"How can I forget about you. You remind me every 10 minute, when you call me back to earth." Kida retorts back at her friend. "But last time I check your weren't old and you are certainly not little."

"Ha ha very funny! Come on let's go have some fun." Tamora says turning around and leading the way.

"So where are we going today?" asks Kida as they reach the school's gates.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Tamora asks turning around to face Kida.

Kida just shrugs then says, "How about we go to the park or the arcade?"

"The arcade sounds nice." replies Tamora as a smirk graze her lips. "Lets go play DDR! I bet I can beat you!"

Kida replies with a emotionless face, "Keep dreaming! You'll never beat me at DDR!" Tamora laughed as they races off to the arcade.

Now back to the Spirit World where Yusuke and the others are entering the demi-god's office.

"What do you want now Koenma?" Yusuke yells as he storms up to the said "demi-god's" desk, glaring.

"What's the matter with you? Did someone short sheet your bed this morning or something?" replies Koenma looking up at the glaring teen.

"Oh, he's just ticked, 'cause when I went to get him I made him screw up and he lost the game to Kuwabara." answers Botan, appearing from behind Kuwabara.

"Well then, Yusuke get over it! Now your mission is to capture this girl." He says as a picture of Kida comes up on the screen. "Her name is Kida Kuna. She is a fox demon, but she doesn't know it yet. But it's important to find her as soon as possible, because her parents are abusing her and I don't know how much more she can take before she unleashes her demonic powers." Koenma pauses for breath and looks around the room. Everyone was looking at the screen except Botan and Hiei. "What's the matter with you guys?" asks Koenma, looking confused.

"Kida-san is our next mission? You got to be kidding me!" Yusuke exclaims looking at Koenma in disbelief.

"No, I'm not kidding! Why?" asks an even more confused Koenma.

"Well, all three of us know Kida-san. She goes to my school." states Kurama.

"And Kuwabara and I saw Kida-san at the arcade with her friend." reports Yusuke, looking away from the screen.

"Well then, I guess this will be an easy mission for you guys then." states Koenma. "Oh and here are her files." he says as he hands them over to Kurama. Then they all turn to exit the room to start their mission.


	2. Follow

I don't own YYH! I only own the plot of the story and the characters Kida and Tamora. 

Chapter 2: Follow

Normal POV

"So Yusuke which arcade do you usually see Kida-san and this one friend of hers?" asked Kurama as they make their way towards another arcade. "Well we usually see her at the main arcade and the those less populated ones." stated Yusuke stopping outside yet another arcade. But for some reason there is a huge amount of people outside the place.  
"What the hell is going on?" asked Kuwabara trying to get though to the front but failing.  
"Hmm, looks like people are watching the two girls playing DDR." replied Yusuke sitting down on the bench he was just standing on. "Hey, Kurama can I see those files Koenma gave ya"  
"Sure just a minute." replied Kurama as he took out the files from the inside of his jacket. Then handing it to Yusuke's hand who nodded his head in thanks.  
"I still cannot that Kida-san is being abuse. She always looks peaceful when I see her around the arcades." comment Kuwabara sitting next to Yusuke looking at the files as well.  
"She hides it well even at school." Kurama said still trying to see over the crowd without success. "Hiei could you see what's going on over there?" asked Kurama looking up at the hi-youkai sitting in the tree.  
"Kurama your not going to believe it. That girl is the one dancing on this platform thing with another girl." Hiei replied jumping down next to Kurama from his spot on the tree branch. "What really!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara together jumping up from their seats. Which earned them some looks from the people closes to them.  
"Hn, yes really she dancing up there with some other girl." stated Hiei looking over at the two boys.  
"How are we going to get to her? There is no way to get to her!" comment Kuwabara trying to look over the crowd again. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, baka!" comment Hiei now sitting back on the branch as before.  
"Say that to my face shorty!" challenge Kuwabara shaking his fist up at Hiei. Hiei was about to replied but Yusuke interrupted him first, "Don't start you two! We're on a mission remember." "Hn," replied Hiei. "Whatever," replied Kuwabara.

With Kida and Tamora

'We did it again!' thought Kida as Tamora and her continue to try to beat the other.  
"Tire yet Kida-chan?" asked Tamora already knowing the answer.  
"Never!" answer Kida letting a grin grace her face. Which Tamora returned with one of her own. The song ended a few minutes later giving them a few minute of rest, well more like give Tamora a rest. Kida barely ever got tire she always had energy store somewhere. When Tamora was ready to go again they pick a song, then started up again with Kida in the lead. It went on like this for about two more hours. Then they decided that was enough for today and headed off their own separate directions. Kida is walking at a slow paste to last her few minutes of freedom. She than noticed that she is being follow. She then decided to pick up the paste a little still not wanting to go home, but still wanting to get away from these stalkers. After a quick short-cut though the park, Kida finally made it home. Kida noticed as she walked up to the house that all the lights are off. Meaning that her parents aren't home yet. 'Good!' she thought running up the stairs into her room and locked it. She tooked a quick shower, the went to bed.

Outside with the so-called stalkers!

"Great now what are we going to do?" Kuwabara asked turning to look at Yusuke. Yusuke just rolled his eyes and said, "We always have tomorrow you idiot." Punching Kuwabara over the head. "I'll try to talk to her tomorrow at school. Okay!" explains Kurama drawing everyone attention his way.  
"Good idea, Kurama!" Yusuke replied looking over at Kida's house. The four boys discuss a plan then headed their separate ways and head home.

Sorry it took so long to update hope you like it!


	3. Pain

Chapter 3: Pain

The next morning Kida woke up to her alarm clock. As the radio blast her out of bed. She quickly turn off the radio, then listen hard for any noise coming from her parent's bedroom. She sigh with relief, because she didn't wake them. When they were asleep is the only time she actually like her parents. For now Kida quietly slip into her bathroom and brush her teeth and wash her face. Then she went down the stairs still trying to be silent, and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. But to Kida's great horror her mother was sitting at the table eating toasts. 'Shit!' Kida thought as she walked into the kitchen. If she hadn't put her school bag in the kitchen last night, she would gladly left without saying anything. Kida would have been safe, but no she just had to be stupid.  
"Oh! Why isn't it my worthless piece of crap of a daughter." snare Kida's mother looking up from her plate to meet Kida's gaze. Kida quickly averted her graze and just decided to get out of there as quick as possible. Out of the corner of her eye, Kida saw her mother starting getting up. So Kida pick up the pace a lot, Kida grab her bag, then ran for the kitchen door.  
"Where in the hell do you think your going? You little tramp!" Kida heard her father yelled somewhere behind her. When Kida reach the door she let out a wave of colorful curses. Kida had forgotten the back door had a whole lot of lucks, but just her luck none of the locks were unlocked.  
As fast as she could she tried to unlock all the locks. She was just about to grab the handle. But two hands grab her around the waist and covered her mouth as her father pulled her back into the living room. Where Kida's is waiting for both of them. Kida's mother moved towards them and was the first to lay a punch on Kida. Right in the stomach, then punch her in the upper arm. Just at the point where the cuffs of her shirt ended. They always punch Kida where people couldn't see it. While her father hold Kida up, her mother punch her all over her body. Finally Kida's father let her fall to the floor. They left silently and went up the stairs to their room. After ten minutes pass Kida slowly got up and quickly went up the stairs to take a quick shower. 'Good thing I wake up early!' Kida thought as she ran out the door, and slamming it behind her. Then she ran all the way to school. When she got inside she was shaking from head to toe. Kida quickly put her bag in her locker and grab the books she needed. Then headed off to first class and to go find Tamora-chan. When she got to her class Tamora-chan wasn't there. So Kida put her books on her desk, then went looking for her red eye friend. After searching for 20 minutes with no luck. Kida decided to find out what time it was. She walked into the nearest classroom, then locate the clock. Kida saw that she had about an half hour till school started. Kida then realize that Tamora-chan won't be at school till at least 15 to 20 minutes left till school. Kida decided to just walk around a bit. Trying to ignore her new wounds which wasn't easy. After a few minutes of walking around Kida notice that the halls were starting to fill up. So she turn and walked towards the more deserted hallways. Kida had noticed someone is following her. She was starting to get irritated then finally Kida turn around and said in a low dangerous voice, "Show yourself or there well be hell to pay"  
That's when Kurama decided that it was a good time to show himself. While holding his hands up in surrender, Kurama step out and calmly said, "Hello Kida-san nice to see you"  
"Cut the bull, Shuiichi what do you want?" Kida exclaimed in the same cold quiet voice. She always uses this voice when Tamora-chan wasn't around. When he didn't answer her, Kida started to walk away. That's when Kurama noticed that Kida was limping with every step.  
"Kida-san wait!" Kurama exclaimed grabbing Kida by the arm and spinning her around. Kurama could feel her flinch under his touch. Kida out of instinct cling away from Kurama, but she quickly recovered.  
"What?" She yelled in her cold voice.  
Kurama still holding onto her arm replied, "I know Kida-san." Kida's eyes grows wide, " Please let me help you. Just come with me after school today, and we can help you"  
Kida just shook her head, then wrench her arm free of his grip. "Those that have been broken don't always want to show they been hurt." comment Kida as she turns and walks away. Leaving Kurama in total silence. 


	4. Attack! New Friends

Sorry I haven't updated lately. School is a killer! I swear it is. Well I don't own YYH, but I own Kida and Tamora. They are my characters.

Sorry again and enjoy.

Chapter 4: Attack! New Friends

Normal POV

"Kida-chan are you sure you'll be okay?" Tamora-chan asked for the hundred time. It was only 3rd hour.

"and for the hundredth time, yes I'll be okay!" Kida replied trying to work on her homework. They had a little free time. Kida decided to uses this time to work on her first and second hour homework. Kida still hadn't told Tamora-chan about her talk session with Shuiichi. Kida wasn't planning to, she could just imagine Tamora-chan freaking out. Saying things like, 'What did he say to you?' or something like, 'Did he hurt you?' Tamora-chan can be a little over protective of Kida. Just because Tamora-chan is the only one who knows about Kida's parents problem.

For the whole day every time Kida saw Shuiichi, she would turn and go the other direction. It seemed to Kida that every time she saw him. He was trying to talk to her without success.

Kida was walking alone after school, because Tamora-chan had to go to a appointment after school. So her mother came and got her.

"Kida-san, please wait!" yelled someone behind Kida

'DAMN!' Kida's mind screamed as she turn around to face. Not only Shuiichi but a black spiky hair short guy, and two boys, one with gel back black hair, and a tall orange Elvis hair style. Kida almost wanted to turn around and run, but she made herself stay and let them catch up.

"What do you want Shuiichi?" Kida growl when they was close enough.

"Sorry Kida-san, but we need you to come with us." said the boy with gel back black hair.

"And what if I refuse?" Kida asked as she turn to walk away, but came face-to-face with the Black spiky hair short guy.

"Then we'll force you." Replied Kurama sadly. As the short guy hits Kida on the back of her head and knocked her out.

* * *

Next thing Kida knows she wakes up to people yelling.

"Hiei, why did you knocked her out? All you had to do was just grab her and bring her here!" a man's voice exclaimed. Kida quietly got up and walked over to the door. Then press her ears to the door to hear a little better. All of a sudden everything went silent, then the next thing Kida knows. She falling forward into somebody's arms, face first into their chest. Kida looked up into bright green eyes.

"Oh good she awake!" Kida heard somebody from behind Shuiichi. Kida looked around Shuiichi and saw a teenager with short Brown hair and the letters Jr. on his forehead. Shuiichi let go of Kida so she could stand on her own. As soon as he let go of her, Kida jumped behind Shuiichi, and grab a fist full of his shirt. Kida didn't like burring her face into his shirt, but he was the only person she knew, and she felt very uneasy without Tamora-chan here.

"Kida-san it's okay. We're just here to help you!" Shuiichi calmly explains slightly turning around to look at her. When he got her to let go of his shirt. Kurama noticed that Kida was shaking. So he put his arm around her shoulder in silent support.

Kida's POV

"Please Kida-san, don't be afraid like Shuiichi said, we want to help you." said the brown hair teen.

Shuiichi then gave me a little nudge singling me to go forward. I looked up at him, giving Shuiichi a questioning look. Shuiichi looked down at me then nodded. I started to walk towards the brown hair teen.

"Why am I here?" I asked as I stand in front of the teen. "Who are you? Where am I?" I would have gone on with my rambling, but Shuiichi came up behind me, and put his hand over my mouth. After a few seconds Shuiichi removed his hand. I wanted to continue my questions but decided I did not want Shuiichi hand back over my mouth again.

"Thank you, Kurama." The brown hair teen said.

'Kurama? But I thought his name is Shuiichi!' I think to myself as I gave Shuiichi another questioning look. He look down at me, seeing my look he just shook his head at me. Getting the message I turn my attention to the teen in front of me.

"Now that I have your attention, I'll answer the question I could actually make out of your rambling. First off you are here, because you Kida are a demon, or to put it off move simply, you are a special type of fox demon. Who can take certain amount of pain and suffering. Which considering your parents abuses you, your limit should almost be full. Are you following me so far?" I gave him a nod to I follow him, but I was still a little confused about that the demon part. "Well, for your second question I am Koenma the ruler of the Spirit World. Does that answer your questions for now, right?"

I shook my head no then replied quietly, "Where am I?"

"You are in my temple." came a old lady's voice from somewhere behind me. I spin around to see a short old lady standing in the doorway. I then took this time to look around the room. I notice that the room looked like a normal Japanese living room.

"And where is your temple? Ma'am?" I asked politely staring at the old woman.

She then replied, "In the mountains, outside of town."

"Thank you, Genkai. Before there's anymore questions. I think we should let miss Kida-san get some food and some rest." Koenma suggest looking around the room.

Everybody nod their heads, then I felt a hand being place on my shoulder. I looked up into Shuiichi's face, he then said, "Follow me I'll introduce you to the others, okay." I nodded then turned to follow him out of the room into the hallways. Where we are face with the other people from before. Then we all walk down the hallway to where? I haven't found out yet. I started to legged behind, I was trying to look at everything at once. Shuiichi had to stop and turn around to grab my arm. Then pulled me to where ever we were going. The group turn off to the left into the room that looked like the kitchen. All of a sudden Shuiichi stops walking. So I ended up walking right into him. That knocked me back to earth. "Okay Kida-san, I'll introduce you to everybody now." I nodded then he continue, "Kida-san, the slick back, black hair boy is Yusuke Urameshi." I nodded my head again. "And next to him with orange hair is Kazuma Kuwabara," another nod. "Then finally the short, spiky black hair is Hiei." I nodded once again in his direction.

I then heard the sliding door open, so I turned around to see who had came in. It was a small girl with bluish-greenish color hair, and she had ruby red eyes.

"YUKINA!" I jumped at the sudden loud noise. Then I see the one called Kuwabara, as he ran past me to the small girl.

"Oh, hello Kazuma." she said with a small sweet voice.

"Yukina my darling. I'm so glad to see you!" Kuwabara said grabbing a hold of her hand.

I then decided to look away. I was starting to get sick to my stomach. Looking around I noticed, Hiei I think it was. Is glaring daggers at Kuwabara. He noticed me looking, then turn his head. That's when I saw his eye color they are also red. 'Like Tamora-chan's eyes.' I thought then I realized Tamora-chan and I was going to spend the day tomorrow together.

I moved over to where Shuiichi was sitting then tug a little on his sleeve. He looked at me amused, then I asked in a quiet voice, "Would I be able to spend the day with Tamora-chan tomorrow?"

Shuiichi thought for a moment, then decided it wouldn't hurt anything. "Sure, you can go hang out with Tamora-san, but if you want to tell her about what is happening. You'll have to asked Koenma, and bring Tamora-san here to tell her. You understand me Kida-san!" Shuiichi asked sternly looking me in the eye.

"Yes, Shuiichi I understand!" I replied quietly staring back at him.

Shuiichi smiled then said, "Kida-san I need to tell you this, my real name is Kurama, Shuiichi is my human name."

I stared at him shock, "You're a demon too, so I'm not alone?"

Shu- no Kurama smiled then nod his head, "I'm a fox demon, and Hiei who is also a demon is half fire, half ice demon."

"Kurama! Your not suppose to tell people that last part!" I heard someone growl behind me. I spin around to see Hiei glaring at Kurama.

"Sorry Hiei, it just sort-of slip." Kurama replied calmly.

"Nothing never _sort-of _slips from your mouth." Hiei growl advancing on Kurama. Kurama just sat there calmly watching Hiei. For several minutes they stood there in silence watching each other. Then finally Hiei turned away, and went back to his spot on the window sill. Feeling like I missed something I decided to let it go, then sat down next to Kurama.

"Are you hungry, Kida-san?" the girl name Yukina asked.

I gave her a small smile, then replied, "Yes, I am!"

Yukina smiles and nods her head, then asked, "What do you think we should have?"

"PIZZA!" Yuusuke yells from across the room.

Yukina giggles then turns to me, "Well, how about pizza then?"

I smirk then replied, "Pizza sounds great."

"Okay, lets go get the pizza. "Yusuke yells jumping up in the air. Then we all got up and decided to go to Pizza Hut.

Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Pizza Hut Disaster

Hello I'm back with a new chapter! I don't YuYu Hakusho, but I do own Kida and Tamora. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 5: Pizza Hut Disaster**

Kida's POV

When we got to Pizza Hut we find it was almost empty. We took a booth in the back of the place, in one of those big round booth. With me in the middle of Kurama and Hiei, Yusuke on Kurama's other side, Kuwabara on Yusuke's side, and Yukina on Hiei's other side. After deciding what we were going to have, Yusuke told the waitress our order. Then every broke out into conversation, except for Yusuke and Kuwabara who started into a loud conversation.

While everyone else was talking, I quietly looked around I noticed that there was a karaoke machine and a stage.

I looked over at Kurama, then asked, "Why does this place have a karaoke machine here?"

Kurama smiled, then replied, "That's because they wanted to be different. So people can come in and sing all they want."

"Oh," I mummer.

After a few minutes of listening to everyone else's conversation. Yusuke gets up and walks over to the karaoke machine.

Then yelled, "Come on guys let's sing while we wait for the pizza." Everyone got up and left the table except Hiei and I. Yusuke was the first to sing, after challenging everyone to a contest. Which everyone agree too, and patiently waited for their turn. Yusuke sang a song called Getting Away With Murder by Paparoach. Kuwabara went next singing To Much Of Heaven by Eiffel 65. Then Kurama went up and sing a song, Yukina follow after. I found myself quiet enjoying myself, until I noticed that Yusuke was whispering in Kurama's ear. Who smiled then looked my way, feeling like something was about to happen. I decided it was time to run.

Just as I was getting out of the seat, someone grab my wrists. Looking behind me I found Hiei smirking at me.

"Your not getting away that easily!" he stated, I gulped now I know something is up. Looking back in front of me, I realized that Kurama was now in front of me.

"Why, hello Kida-san and where do you think your going?" Kurama asked with a devil smirk on.

I gave him a small smile, then said in a small voice, "Outside for some fresh air!"

Yusuke's face appeared by Kurama's shoulder, "I don't think so. It is your turn to sing! Kida-san, dear!" Yusuke cooed as I glare daggers at him.

Hiei then let go of my wrist, and Kurama grab my shoulders. All of a sudden flashes of the past beatings goes through my mind. I went through such a shock that I slowly slip into unconscious.

Normal POV

Kurama's eyes widen when Kida started falling forward into his chest.

"Kida-san! Kida-san, are you alright?" Kurama asked trying to look at her face.

"Kurama, quick lay Kida-san over here." Yukina order softly. Moving quickly, but carefully picking Kida up, and moving were Yukina indicated. "What happen to her?" Yukina question as she watch Kida's face turn extremely white.

"I don't know. I just grab a hold…of…her… shoulder." Kurama ended quietly, "Oh, no!"

"What is it, Kurama?" Yusuke asked trying to look over Kurama's shoulder.

"I grab her shoulders, that must had trigger something." Kurama explained.

"We need to get her out of here! And quickly before the workers noticed." Yukina whisper, she looked towards Hiei. "Hiei, could you please take Kida-san to Genkai's place?" Hiei nodded carefully picking Kida up, then ran top speed out the door. Kurama went to the counter to get the pizza to go.

Sorry the chapter is short I promises the next one well be long. Thanks for reading and plz review!


End file.
